Captain Stern (Adventures)
Captain Stern is a character appearing in Pokémon Adventures. Appearance Captain Stern is a middle-aged man that has dark hair and a moustache. He wears glasses, a long white lab coat, a shirt, some pants with rolled-up ends and a pair of shoes. Personality Stern is a virtuous man, who does not want to bend towards his enemy, only if they hurt his friends, like his assistant, Tuga. Biography Mr. Stone contacted Captain Stern to build a submarine that could go to the Seafloor Cavern.RS074: A Royal Rumble with Regirock, Regice and Registeel II Ruby & Sapphire arc Captain Stern first appeared when Ruby came to Slateport City to compete in a Pokémon Contest. The Pokémon fan club chairman dragged him and Dock to Ruby to show the new Berry Blender. Team Magma had spotted him and Tabitha sent out his Torkoal to track the attention and later knocked the four of them out. Blaise, Courtney and Tabitha then kidnapped them.RS020: Tripped Up by Torkoal Captain Stern was later seen to be threaten by Blaise to give him the information he needed. Captain Stern didn't give him the information and Blaise called him a stubborn person. Submarine Explorer 1 then appeared and Blaise grabbed Dock. Slugma attacked Dock and Captain Stern then decided to give up and the information Blaise wanted. Captain Stern told him that the Submarine Explorer 1 was able to reach the deepest part of the ocean but still needed another part to reach the Seafloor Cavern. He also told Blaise that he ordered the part from the Devon Corporation and demanded to let Dock go after he told what Blaise needed. Ruby was able to save Captain Stern by jumping into the submarine and Blaise followed him.RS021: Slugging It Out with Slugma I The Pokémon fan club chairman told Captain Stern that they needed to get the part before Team Magma did but Captain Stern said that Mr. Stone was supposed to deliver the part to them but was attacked by a Lombre so nobody knew where the part was after the attack, shocking the Pokémon fan club chairman.RS022: Slugging It Out with Slugma II Captain Stern was interviewed about the attack. Afterwards, he is pulled aside by Gabby and told that the Devon President had been attacked, which was why Stern had not yet received the machine part he'd ordered for the Submarine Explorer I. Norman horned in on their conversation, searching for information about Ruby.RS026: Not So Fetching Feebas Stern was surprised Norman arrived and basically ignored them, since he was searching for his son, Ruby.RS027: On the Loose and Hyper With Zangoose and Seviper IRS029: Hanging Around With Slaking I Due to the tsunami, Slateport City got flooded, so Captain Stern started evacuating citizens on his ship. He met up with Gabby and Ty, who reported the leaders of Team Aqua and Magma have joined forces and went in the submarine to the Seafloor Cavern. Stern was in shock, since nobody has crossed into that place.RS053: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon I He explained while there was a great power that lied there and was taken control by Team Aqua and Magma leaders, there was no way anyone could dive to that place.RS054: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon II Wallace also met up with Captain Stern, who took him, Gabby and Ty to the hospital. There, Stern reported to Winona the submarine that was supposed to take them to the Seafloor Cavern has been stolen, along with the Scanner.RS057: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon V Ruby heard Captain Stern talking and seeing Sapphire's Relicanth, he realized that Pokémon had the power to take them to Seafloor Cavern.RS058: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon VI Since the weather got even worse, Captain Stern climbed up to the airship with Dock and the Pokémon fan club chairman.RS069: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XI Gabby and Ty contacted the captain and reported Groudon and Kyogre were to meet up at Sootopolis City, the point where droughts and floods collided with each other.RS070: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XII The captain was also with the director, who was contacted by Winona, who went to Sootopolis City.RS072: The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV The captain watched as Kyogre and Groudon went away from Sootopolis City.RS083: It All Ends Now IVRS084: It All Ends Now V In the end, Captain Stern congratulated Ruby and Sapphire for thwarting the crisis.RS087: It All Ends Now VIII Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire arc Captain Stern and Dock were informed a giant meteorite would collide on the planet.ORAS010: Omega Alpha Adventure 9 See also Captain Stern (anime) References Category:Pokémon Adventures characters